


Querida Miki

by UchihaYumiko



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaYumiko/pseuds/UchihaYumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te prometí que no lloraría y he mantenido mi palabra, pero duele aquí en el pecho ¿sabes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querida Miki

> **_“Querida Miki”_ **
> 
> _“Aún luego de tantos años, sigo sin poder evitar visitarte, es como si mi vida se hubiese detenido en el momento en que me dejaste. No me he rendido en tratar de superarlo, tal y como te prometí, no he llorado por ello pero aún duele en mi pecho, ¿sabes?._
> 
> _Tu perfume, tus ojos, tu adorable sonrisa, aquellos días en que estudiabamos juntos, aquellos días en que simplemente pasábamos las horas charlando y jugando videojuegos, aquellas veces que me consolaste, aquellas_ _noches que compartimos almohada, aquellos besos con sabor a miel._
> 
> _No tienes idea de cuanto te extraño, cada detalle y defecto de ti. Sólo quiero que sepas que fuiste más que simplemente mi prometida para mí, fuiste mi amiga, mi hermana, mi todo. Gracias a ti por primera vez en mi vida consideré la existencia de las almas gemelas, aún cuando antes me pareciera una tontería no encontraba otra explicación…_
> 
> _Tus padres siguen queriéndote y extrañándote tanto como de costumbre, y por lo tanto es natural que yo no les agrade. No después de todo lo que pasó…_
> 
> _Ni siquiera sé por qué continúo escribiendo estas cartas, quizás lo hago para sentirte más cerca de mí, para sentir que no estoy solo otra vez._
> 
> _Las últimas semanas han sido bastante agitadas en el trabajo, además de que finalmente me fui a vivir por mi cuenta puesto a que mis padres querían que me casara. No tienes idea de cómo eran las mujeres que me presentaron, ninguna de ellas llegaba siquiera a tus talones, sólo les interesaba el sexo y el dinero. Tú sabes mejor que nadie como detesto a ese tipo de gente._
> 
> _Aún así, mentiría si dijera que nadie ha ocupado mis pensamientos recientemente, pero sólo mis pensamientos, no mi corazón… puesto que mi corazón es tuyo y solamente tuyo.”_
> 
> _“Te amo”_
> 
> _”Henmi”_
> 
> Una vez acabó de redactar la carta, tomó un sobre y escribió en él: “Kashihara Akemi”.
> 
> Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus mejillas, a pesar de que hizo todo su esfuerzo por detenerlas. Akamaru, preocupado bajó de la cama de su amo, donde se hallaba placidamente acostado para intentar descubrir que sucedía.
> 
> -No te preocupes, estoy bien, Aka-chan- intentó forzar una sonrisa mientras acariciaba lentamente la cabeza del cachorro. 
> 
> Finalmente, sacó una caja polvorienta de su armario y se dispuso a introducir la carta, junto con otras miles que allí se encontraban…
> 
>  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, aquí acabo con mi pobre intento de angst DX  
> No es que sea muy fan de los OCs realmente pero sentía necesidad de escribir algo de esto XD


End file.
